Parker Center
'' '''Parker Center '''is where the main Los Angeles Police Department (LAPD) office is located. This is the police station where James Carter, Tania Johnson and Captain William Diel worked. It is only seen in ''Rush Hour. '' History Rush Hour This police station is first seen when Carter tells his story to the other LAPD officers about his arrest of bomb maker Clive Cobb and about his rescue of the two police officers who Clive shot. He claims it might be in the paper but he just shrugs it off and continues telling his story until Johnson interrupts and says she can't believe he went without her. Carter tells the officers he'll talk to them later and that he'll tell them the best part after work. After they leave he and Johnson walk to their desk as Johnson makes fun of him saying nobody would work with him as he is the only cop in the department without a partner. Carter responds by teasing her feelings for him and claims that he works alone and that he doesn't want a partner. Carter then compares himself to other police detectives in history including television legends like Kojak and Columbo. Johnson tells him that Captain Diel order her to go on that bust with him because he needed bomb squad back up but once again he screwed her and he screwed himself. Carter tells her that its safe for her to be right behind the desk rather than go with him as its dangerous in the field. Johnson tells him that they are supposed to be on the same team. Carter tells her that they (the LAPD) are the most hated cops in all of the free world. He also tells her that his mother is ashamed of him telling everyone that he's a drug dealer. He also says that he's on a verge of leaving all of them behind. Johnson tells him that he's on a verge of being suspended and says " Have a nice day". Carter surprised at that statement asks Johnson if someone told him he was getting suspended. Later Diel is in his office talking on the phone to agent Dan Whitney of the FBI about the G-14 classified case (an assignment to babysit Detective Inspector Lee) he tells him that its a disgrace to his department but then he sees Carter walking to his office and tells Whitney that he's sending someone right over. Carter walks in and tells him that he's knows he read the paper but they are lying and that they just wanted a story. Diel reprimands Carter for causing a lot of damage and losing some evidence while he was arresting Clive and that what he did was dangerous and not only that but he did a good job. He reveals to him that everyone is afraid of their own shadow and that it's nice to meet an L.A. detective who's willing to "lay it on the line". Carter tells him that it's the same way he feels and what he's been trying to tell everybody. Diel tells Carter that ever so often they have to let the general public know that they can still blow everything up. Carter says that this means he's not getting suspended, and Diel makes a joke about it laughing. He suddenly tricks Carter telling him that the FBI wants Carter on the case for the Chinese diplomat's kidnapped daughter. Carter falls for it as he had aspirations for joining the FBI and he asks Captain if he's telling the truth. He confirms that he is. Carter leaves excited as Diel tells him that he's going to the show. Carter lets him know that when he does it big he'll make him mayor. Carter later discovered that he was ordered to baby sit Lee and he first calls his Captain demanding for him to call the FBI and tell them that he made a mistake. Diel (along with Johnson and several detectives) immediately decline and laugh about it. Carter tells him to call the FBI or he'll drop Lee "off at panda express" Diel gives Carter a choice to either keep Lee away from the investigation or face two months suspension without pay. Carter however tells him that he can forget about being mayor then. Johnson hangs up the phone jokingly congratulating Carter on finally getting himself a partner. Later, Lee and Carter pay a visit to the stations Bomb Squad room where Johnson was practicing how to disable a bomb in the training area. Carter accidentally interrupts Johnson causing the fake bomb to self destruct and blow up in her face. Carter and Lee get information from Johnson about the detonator that Lee recovered from Sang after his escape. Rush Hour 2 In a deleted scene in ''Rush Hour 2 ''the station is seen again while Captain Diel was in his office talking on the phone with Carter who is using Lee's phone at the police station in Hong Kong. Diel tells Carter that he was at a banquet the other day where he was supposed to be nominated for commissioner of the LAPD and over two hundred LAPD officers were there. The reason he didn't get the award was because the current commissioner had received a call from the Secret Service asking why Carter is interfering with their operation. Carter tells him that he'll be finishing up the case in Hong Kong but by the time he gets back they will make Captain governor of the state. Diel angrily hangs up the phone on Carter after that. Rush Hour 3 Some LAPD officers and personnel were later seen in [[Rush Hour 3|''Rush Hour 3]]'' at the hospital where Solon Han had been taken to after his assassination attempt by Kenji. When Lee and Carter arrived at the hospital to see Han, William Diel was among them telling them that Han was out of surgery, the bullet missed his heart and hit him in the shoulder and that he will recover. Carter asks him to give him back his Detective badge and put him on the case cause he made one mistake. Diel reminded him on how he handcuffed two women and stole their car and how he put six Iranians in jail for a week. Carter says that they were terrorists but Diel reminded him that they were scientists at UCLA. Carter asks him to let him find the person who shot Han. Diel tells him to relax as the LAPD refuses to lead the investigation. He also tells Lee and Carter that Soo-Yung will arrive to see her father and for them to make sure nothing happens to her. After the hospital raid more LAPD officers later arrive to look over the crime scene and arrest the two triad members that Lee and Carter fought. They also recovered the dead triad members who Carter killed in a shootout. Trivia * Carter and Captain William Diel presumably still work at this police station. * An Asian LAPD officer is seen working traffic duty in ''Rush Hour during the scene where Soo-Yung was being transported to school. Carter would later be placed on traffic duty after being demoted to a patrolman in Rush Hour 3. * It is unknown whether the two LAPD officers who Clive shot were Carter's fellow officers at this police station but it might be speculated that they work for another division and were just in the wrong place at the wrong time at the diner where they spotted Carter and Clive not realizing Carter was undercover. * It is unknown what happened to Johnson as she didn't appear in the sequels. It's possible she won't be returning due to the fact that the actress who plays her died 14 years after the release of Rush Hour. * Some Asian LAPD officers are seen in the hospital scene in Rush Hour 3, ''one of them points Soo-Yung in the direction of her father's hospital room. * It is unknown how Sang had disguised himself as an LAPD officer and was driving the police cruiser to intercept the car transporting Soo-Yung to school. He presumably killed a police officer stole his uniform and stole the cruiser. He also tracked the car transporting Soo-Yung using the police scanner. * The Interiors of this police station was seen in the 2013 WB film ''Gangster Squad. Category:Locations Category:Law Enforcement Category:Police Stations